Hal Esposito
Holland "Hal" Esposito is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Greasers at the Dixmor Academy. Role in game Esposito appears with the Greasers in several missions. He is first seen in the cafeteria lunch case with Johnny Vincent and Ricky Pucino in the "This Is Your School" mission. He has no major part in the game, but a few incidental cutscene lines in some chapter 3 missions. He is seen with Lefty saying how he's gonna knock Jimmy's teeth out in tagging, and he comes out in Greaser challenge where him and Lucy are complaining that there is nothing on TV. During "Wrong Part of Town", Hal is the one who spotted Jimmy, Algie and Chad trying to escape from the New Coventry. His last speaking line in a cutscene is when Jimmy has just beaten all the Greasers and Johnny Vincent. Despite the fact that Hal was not present at the fight, Jimmy grabs Hal by the collar and insists that Hal say he is in charge, which Martini does. Shortly afterwards Jimmy is punched out by Johnny. Lines of dialogue found in the game indicate that Hal at one point had a large role in the mission "Bait". In the dialogue lines he warns the Preppies to stay away from the greasers' girls, and gives directions to other greasers on how to attack the preppies. Esposito plays on the greasers' dodgeball team and helps vandalise the Girls' Dorm during the school-wide riot. Quotes Personality and traits Esposito's main personality is his weight. He is seemingly not concerned at all about his excessive weight, and uses it to his advantage during fights, even threatening to sit on his opponents. He also makes comments about his opponents based on their weight. Hal is physically attracted to women his own size: he has a crush on Edna Abners the lunch lady, but also considers Eunice attractive. Conversely he refers to Lola Lombardi as an "manipulative little hoe". He enjoys eating, especially cheeseburgers, but he also speculates on how humans would taste, and mentions a lot of cannibalism sometimes. He even admits that he eats to mask his "emotional pain". Holland can on occasion be heard saying: "Sometimes at night I look in the mirror, pinch my gut and cry myself to sleep." While this could be a joke, various other lines of his dialogue suggest that he is insecure about his weight. He claims to weight currently 118kg, which is in American; 260 lbs. Trivia *Hal occasionally says: "After I'm done hitting you, Russell's gonna sit on you." He also says: "After I'm done hitting you, I'm gonna sit on you." It is possible that Hal was once a Meyerbeer of the Bullies, in fact, he doesn't talk about bikes and racing like the other greasers too. The line about Russell was mentioned only once in his life, though. *Hal claims he likes Tony Montana and even sends him fan mails, despite not talking about him at all, it is known though that Hal is a big Montana fan. *Holland's report card grades, as sometimes seen, are the following: **'Art': C- **'Science': D- **'English': B- **'History': D+ **'Math': D- **'Biology': A **'Chemistry': D+ **'Geography': D **'Music': B **'Photography': F **'Shop': F **'Home Economics': A+ *Aldo der Lertrich hated him so much, that he abducted him and stole his fats, 100g per night, he even enforced Hal to rape one of the students in Girls' Dorm, Angie Ng, after she gave Pinky Gauthier a good stinkface and Beatrice Trudeau a good spanking (tho, it was clear Trudeau enjoyed the spanking unlike Pinky, who didn't enjoy the stinkface). **That abuse made Hal suffer so much that he almost died, not wanting to get jailed with his abuser however, Aldo used a memory-stealing medicine on him to make Hal forget about his bad deeds and everything seemed to be normal as it once was. ***Later, Aldo quietly killed Angie in her sleep in order for Hal to escape jail and to get completely away with his murder. Since the Dixmor Academy and it's faculty hate almost every single one of their students, it was no surprise when no one gave a damn about her death. *Back when he was 19, he only weighted 98kg's or 215 lbs. Gallery Lucy,_Hal,_Vance.jpg|Hal with Lucy and Vance. Esposito_VS_Gord.jpg|Hal threatening Gord. Hal_Esposito_draw.jpg|Hal at the bus station, thinking about burgers. Hal_face.png|Esposito's yearbook photo. Vincent_with_Lucy_and_Hal.jpg|Johnny with Lucy and Esposito. Hal_Esposito_driving_taxi.png|Esposito driving a taxi he stole in New Coventry. Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Kids Category:Deadbeats Category:Americans Category:Italians Category:Bully Category:Characters Category:Slaves Category:Bullies Category:Cannibals Category:Mobsters Category:Students Category:Overweight characters